mass_erect_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
Drell
Drell The Drell are a reptile-like race that were rescued from their dying homeworld by the Hanar following first contact between the two races. Since then, the Drell have remained loyal to the Hanar for their camaraderie and have fit comfortably into galactic civilization. Drell Racial Traits * Physical Characteristics: +1 Strength and Charisma. The Drell have limber bodies but excellent body musculature. * Size: Medium * Speed: 30 feet * Heat Resistant: Gain +5 bonus on all checks made to resistant heat effects. Reduce hazardous level of any heat-related hazardous environment by 1. * Hyoid Throat Bone: Drell can inflate their throats and become resistant to suffocation. They gain +4 on saves to resist suffocation. * Perfect Memory: The Drell have perfect eidetic memory that allow them to recall anything they lived, heard, seen, or sensed with perfect detail (after birth). This gives them a +2 bonus on Will saves. Drell Biology Drell are omnivorous reptile-like humanoids with an average life span of 85 years. Drell appearance is very similar to Asari and Humans but their muscle tissue is slightly denser making them stronger. One unique characteristic is the hyoid bone in their throats which allow them to inflate their throats and produce vocal sounds outside of human hearing. They also have two sets of eyelids although they do possess the ability to shed tears. Because the drell ancestors were from an arid desert like world and the Hanar homeworld is a humid ocean-covered planet, the Drell could only tolerate life in climate-controlled dome cities. The leading cause of death for Drell on Kahje is Kepral's Syndrome, cause by long term exposure to humid climate. It erodes the lung's ability to take in oxygen and eventually spreads to other organs. There is no known cure for Kepral's Syndrome. Drell History Drell ancestors emerged from dry rocky deserts on the barren world of Rhakana. 800 years ago the naturally dry Drell homeworld began its descent into lifelessness due to rapid industrialization. At the time the Drell lacked interstellar flight capacity and with their population bursting at 11 billion they faced certain doom. It was around this time that the Hanar made first contact with the Drell race. In the following years the Hanar would transport hundreds of thousands of Drell to the Hanar homeworld, Kahje. The remaining billions left on Rakhana would perish on their dying planet, warring against each other for diminishing resources. The Drell now thrive co-existing with the Hanar and have been a part of the galactic civilization for roughly two centuries. The debt of gratitude the Drell have to the Hanar is referred to as The Compact which the drell fulfil by taking on tasks that the Hanar find difficult, such as combat. Drell Culture More Drell are content to live on Kahje. They are afforded every opportunity to thrive by the Hanar and have integrated themselves into every aspect of Hanar society as respected, productive citizens. Those who leave Kahje tend to be adventurers and easily adapt and integrate themselves into the culture of the community they settle on. Most Drell tend to act honorably and have great respect for members of that society, rarely thinking themselves as superiors or more important. Some Drell grow a close, personal relationship with the Hanar. So much so that the Hanar will tell the Drell their "Soul Name". Some Drell have received implants that allow them to view the bioluminescent communication by the Hanar. These Drell are able to see UV light as a silvery color. Drell Religion Drell are deeply religious, believing that they have souls separate from the body. They see death as a departure from the body and t hey also state that a person's body and soul form a Whole. When the soul is traumatized or disrupted or the body is ill or injured a person is no longer Whole. The Drell religion is also politheistic, with the Drell having multiple gods whom they pray to in varying situations. This religion included at least three gods: Amonkira, lord of Hunters, Arashu, Goddess of Motherhood and Protection, and Kalahira, Goddess of Oceans and Afterlife. Many of the older traditions of the Drell have begun to die out. T he younger generations no longer believe the old ways of their ancestors with so many different choices in the universe. Many Drell have embraced the Hanar religion of the Enkindlers. Category:Races